


One Thing I Should Have Done

by MCD_ShipperFatale (xvictoriadoyle)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Light Canon Divergence, M/M, Mpreg, kiss
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-26
Updated: 2015-05-26
Packaged: 2018-04-01 10:24:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4016194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xvictoriadoyle/pseuds/MCD_ShipperFatale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scritta per la quarta delle Badwrong Weeks di @maridichallenge, prompt mpreg.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Thing I Should Have Done

**Author's Note:**

> Il titolo della storia è ispirato all'omonima canzone di John Karayiannis.
> 
> E' la mia prima mpreg e la mia prima Steve/Bucky, quindi sono andata molto ad istinto XD

Steve sapeva che essere un super soldato avrebbe comportato dei cambiamenti sul suo fisico, come la super forza. Ma ecco, non si aspettava che si sarebbe potuto trovare con un pancione, un pancione vero e proprio con dentro un vero e proprio bambino, dopo che Bucky era stato troppo...irruento, e si era scordato di usare le dovute precauzioni.  
Il problema fondamentale, in realtà, era che lui era ancora un uomo e, almeno in teoria, un uomo non può avere figli. Questo lo sapeva bene anche lui, e glielo aveva confermato Banner, leggermente sconvolto dalla cosa (perché non poteva certo andare da un medico qualunque, nelle sue condizioni), e lo avevano fatto anche le ecografie.  
E adesso era chiuso nel bagno di casa, allo specchio, osservando assorto la rotondità che compariva dai muscoli, pensando più che altro al posto da cui il bambino sarebbe uscito. Lo avrebbero dovuto portare via chirurgicamente? O forse si sarebbe formata qualche uscita alternativo prima del termine della gravidanza (anche se chiamarla così lo faceva ancora sentire strano)?  
  
Mentre era perso nei suoi pensieri, non si era completamente accorto che Bucky era entrato in bagno e si era messo ad osservarlo.  
Ecco, adesso doveva tentare di spiegarglielo-  
  
"Ero andato da Banner perché ti vedevo strano. Quindi, quando avevi intenzione di dirmi che sei...incinto? Si dice così, no?"  
  
Steve non aveva detto nulla, ma l'aveva baciato e basta. Più che altro, perché non aveva idea di come spiegare la cosa, quindi un bacio era l'idea migliore.  
Così aveva il tempo di formare un pensiero logico. O almeno, sperava che sarebbe successo.


End file.
